


You Didn't Tell Me?

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sheriff Stilinski, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Scrapbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hello everyone!! Thank you for stopping by! Writing these drabbles are actually quite fun and I do hope you're all enjoying them as well!Today's challenge words were: print, anger and middle.This drabble can actually be read with thisone. I would read that one first actually.Enjoy!





	You Didn't Tell Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for stopping by! Writing these drabbles are actually quite fun and I do hope you're all enjoying them as well!
> 
> Today's challenge words were: print, anger and middle.
> 
> This drabble can actually be read with this [one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052984). I would read that one first actually.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want their footprint right there in the middle,” Stiles stated, pointing to an empty spot in the scrapbook.

Derek smiled fondly and kissed the side of Stiles’ forehead.

A moment later, the sheriff walked into the kitchen, face red with rage. The couple looked up, Stiles slowly setting the scrapbook down.

“Dad?”

“Why did I have to hear from _Scott_ that you're pregnant?! In what world does that even happen?!” his father shouted angrily.

Stiles glanced at Derek then turned away at his expression. “You didn't tell him?”

“I was going to!” Stiles turned to his father. “I swear!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> You can come say hi on [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)!


End file.
